


All Tied Up

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Edgeplay, Gags, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 19 - BondageWade binds and gags Peter - not something especially new, except for the fact that Wade's got something new Peter can't break out of.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real world experience in BDSM, so this might be unrealistic on some levels and is basically just something that happened in my head. I feel like I have to say that when I have a fic with edgeplay.
> 
> Otherwise, read on.

Peter tugged at the restraints. Wade had done a good job. He was bound so completely he couldn't move - his arms lay flat on the mattress, wrists tied to the bottom of the bed, and his legs were spread wide, ankles bound and strung to the bed posts at the top. A bright red ball-gag held Peter's mouth open and kept him incapable of speech. His eyes concentrated on Deadpool.

"I managed to get some rope with vibranium weaved in. Exciting, right? Now you really can't move," Wade added, voice dangerously dark.

Peter's heart thudded heavily in his chest. With wide eyes he stared up at Wade, who stood at the foot of the bed, shirtless, bulky and intimidating. No matter how many times he saw Wade unclothed, the sheer mass and scope of his muscular torso - those biceps - gave Peter a rushing giddy feeling, hitting him like a strong perfume.

"You're completely helpless, Petey. But you love that, don't you? I can do whatever I want to you. Take my time, take all night."

Peter whimpered and his hands tugged at his restraints. Usually Peter had to be careful not to break them with his enhanced strength. Now he really was at Wade’s mercy.

Laughing, Wade crawled up onto the bed. Rough scarred hands caressed the soft flesh of Peter's thigh. His touch was gentle, but every now and then his nails would indent themselves Peter's skin, leaving half-circle marks. Wade inched further and further upwards.

"Can't believe I have you like this," Wade muttered. His hands now slid over Peter's torso and chest. Peter tried to move, especially when Wade's thumb brushed over Peter's pink nipple. He then rolled it between his finger and thumb, eliciting a muffled groan from Peter as a sharp spark of arousal went straight to his groin. "I'm having such a good time, Petey. Aren't you?"

Fingers gently caressed the underside of Peter’s hard cock. Deadpool padded a finger against the slit. He smiled as Peter’s cock twitched in response. Peter groaned again, head falling back against the pillow. Slowly Wade took Peter in hand, fingers wrapping around the shaft and sliding up and down, barely anything but enough of something to be frustrating, to make Peter want to say something but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but take it, to wait out these torturous minutes under Wade’s intense gaze. 

Eventually Wade took pity on him. Peter watched as Wade got up, coming back with a bottle of lube. Wade coated a few fingers in lube, warming it up before touching Peter's sensitive hole. He swirled the finger around the rim, humming happily to himself and ignoring Peter’s muffled cries. Peter decided to close his eyes for a moment and just enjoy the sensation. Wade's finger pressed gently past the outer ring of muscle and dipped inside. It slid in further. He added a second, slowly fingering and scissoring Peter open. Peter watched Wade's face impatiently, frowning.

"Patience, baby boy."

Wade lubed up his cock, a darkening glint in his eye. Peter tried to move, to express excitement, but he couldn’t do anything but make a muffled sound.

"You want it, baby boy?"

Peter nodded.

Wade moved onto the bed and lined himself up. A swell of happiness surged in Peter at Wade's cock slowly filling him, that delicious stretch, that feeling of having a part of Wade inside him. Peter felt complete. Wade started to move, slowly picking up speed, stroke by stroke, and soon his hips were snapping against Peter, and that was it.

Peter moaned, eyes fluttering for a moment, looking to see Wade's face of concentration as he fucked him. Deadpool’s darkened eyes met his.

"You look amazing, baby boy. All desperate for me, legs spread out, taking my cock."

Wade's own words spurred himself on, angling deeper, to find that spot, and all Peter could do was move his head, squeezing his eyes shut at the intensity of the feeling, the relentless movement of Wade's cock inside him.

"Just mine," Wade growled. "Nothing you can do, but you wouldn't, would you? Hmm?"

He leaned over and grasped Peter's throat. He squeezed the sides, and pathetic whimpers were muffled by the gag in Peter's mouth. The heady light-headed feeling made Peter's cock achingly hard. He knew it was probably a little messed up but he liked the idea that Wade had this much control over him - that he literally had Peter's life in his hands.

Wade eased the pressure after a moment, just keeping Peter's neck loosely in his hold. Everything felt so good, Wade's thick cock hitting all the right spots, sliding so smoothly but so fast that every spark of pleasure happened too quickly, his body couldn't keep up, and oh god, he couldn't move, speak, do anything but yield to it, everything just Wade, Wade, Wade.

Dazed, he let Wade fuck him over and over, sounds blending into something beautiful and surreal. Every inch of him thrummed with bliss, smothering his senses. He felt rather than registered Wade coming inside him.

"Peter?"

His gag was gone and Peter tried to swallow. He met Wade's concerned bright blue eyes.

"No, I haven't broken him. He's just -" he suddenly heard Deadpool say.

"Wade," Peter rasped.

"Hey! Okay, you're still here. I'm going to get rid of all these ropes, right, and then I'm going to help you come, okay, baby boy?"

Peter nodded. Wade made short work of the ropes, flopping down on the bed. Wade took Peter's cock in hand. Peter's breaths fell heavy and he reached up to grab onto Wade's bulging bicep, needing something to ground him as he quickly approached his climax. Peter arched his back and came with a piteous moan. His hand clung to Wade as he rode his orgasm out, something constant as the world faded out, vision almost whiting out from the intensity.

He found himself almost whimpering when he came to. Wade held him, whispering comforting words, telling Peter he was there for him, that he was safe, that he loved him, and Peter didn't quite understand why. Instead Peter nestled further against Wade, head resting beneath his chin and slotting perfectly against Wade's bulkier frame. He could feel Wade's chest move with every breath - slow and steady.

"Might've been too much," Wade said at last, Peter feeling the vibrations of his voice as he spoke. "Was it too much?"

Peter shifted a little, considering his answer. "I enjoyed it."

Wade gave a thoughtful hum. Peter pulled away so he could see Wade's face.

"I trust you, always, and you didn't let me down."

After a moment a smile formed on Wade's scarred face, his blue eyes lighting up. "Ropes were a nice touch, right?"

"Yeah...how did you get those?" Peter asked curiously.

"Uhh...I know a guy who knows a guy who doesn't deal arms anymore, he just makes them, and I did some Class A Deadpool charm and he -"

"You mean you threatened him?"

"What? No. I bribed him."

Peter sighed. He was starting to feel more grounded, so he got out his phone. "Just forget about it. I'm kind of hungry now. What do you feel like?"

"But I haven't gotten to the part where I stole - I mean, politely took - some of Stark's personal supply, and boy, that did not go over well."

"What?" Peter snapped his attention to Wade again.

"Don't worry, we worked it out. I let him know it was for sexy times and he forgave me. Well, asked for some of the rope made for him." Wade said, then gasped. "Do you think he's you-know-what-ing with Captain America?"

"Ugh, I do not want to think about that right now." Peter dropped his gaze to his phone.

"So that's that roleplay off the table," Wade mumbled to himself.

"Pizza?" Peter asked.

Deadpool held up six fingers. "Six."

Peter looked at him quizzically. "Okay, six. Done." 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wanted banter, so I wrote banter.


End file.
